Je regrette
by Raiatea1
Summary: il s'agit d'une POV de Buffy alors qu'elle rend visite à Faith
1. Chapter 1

Je ne suis pas le propriétaire des personnages

C'est un POV de Buffy alors que Faith est dans le coma.

000

Je te regarde. Tu as l'air si paisible, malgré tes traits tirés par la fatigue. On dirait que tu dors…Mais tu es si pâle, si vulnérable… Tu n'es plus cette fille sulfureuse qui dansait avec moi au Bronze…juste, une fille aussi fragile que moi…

Je fronce les sourcils. J'observe les alentours. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Tout est blanc. Trop blanc. Cela m'aveugle, me rend nerveuse. Le blanc. Symbole de pureté. Je ne me sens pas du tout pure. J'ai encore la vision de ton sang, chaud et vibrant, sur les doigts. Je t'ai salis de ma faiblesse, toi si forte…Et une notion d'histoire percute mon esprit. Le blanc. Dans certains pays, c'est également symbole de mort…

Et ces machines qui te maintiennent en vie. Ces bips sonores qui me rappellent à tout instant que tu peux passer de vie à trépas… J'ai la gorge serrée à l'idée que tu ne me reviennes pas. Tendrement, je passe une main tremblante dans tes cheveux. Je veux te rassurer de ma présence…A moins que je ne veuille ME rassurer de ta présence.

Ta respiration est lente et bruyante. Ta poitrine se soulève régulièrement pourtant…J'ai l'impression que chaque bouffée d'air te coûte énormément d'efforts. Je retiens mes larmes alors que mon cœur crie à l'agonie. Je ne peux rien faire pour te soulager. Je ne peux rien faire pour t'enlever à cette souffrance.

Spontanément, je serre doucement ta main frêle. Elle n'exprime rien de toi. Comme si c'était un corps étranger. Elle est froide, comme la mort. Et je me voilà à redouter ce moment fatal. Ma main tremble dans la tienne, inerte…Dis-moi que tu luttes, comme toute Tueuse qui se respecte…

Si tu savais comme je le regrette. Je regrette ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je regrette de t'avoir menti sur Angel, je regrette de t'avoir laissé tombé au moment où tu en avais le plus besoin…Mais, plus que tout, je regrette de t'avoir emmené là. Je regrette ce geste…

Je n'ai pas compris ta détresse. Je n'ai pas vu ton désarroi derrière tes regards insistants. J'ai oublié que tu n'étais qu'une enfant. Une enfant abandonnée dans ce monde. Une enfant qui recherchait la reconnaissance et l'amour…J'ai oublié que, derrière tes sous-entendus et tes provocations, se cachait une âme meurtrie. Une âme qui ne cherchait que réconfort…Je n'ai pas su écouter les pleurs de ton cœur, ni les plaintes de ton âme…

J'ai été guidée par la colère. La colère ne résout rien. Regardes où elle t'a mené, la mienne…J'ai refusé de voir l'évidence. J'ai refusé d'écouter mon cœur. Au lieu de cela, j'ai laissé éclater ma colère. Mais, derrière cette colère, je me rends compte qu'il y avait autre chose. Cette même chose qui t'a mené vers le maire ; le sentiment de trahison, d'abandon, de rejet. C'est cela n'est – ce pas Faith ?...

Tu t'es crue trahie. Tu as pris peur et tu as accepté la première main tendue vers toi. Ton assurance, ce masque que tu portes en tout temps, tout lieu et toute heure ; il s'est fissuré lorsque tu as planté ce pieu dans sa poitrine. Ton regard incrédule, choqué, s'était baissé sur tes mains ensanglantées. 

J'aurais du être là et te réconforter. Au lieu de cela, je t'ai accablé. Je t'ai rendu encore plus coupable que tu ne te sentais…

J'ai compris ce que t'as essayé de me dire par tes actes. Tu n'as jamais été bonne en paroles. Tu as toujours agis pour te faire comprendre. Cette colère excessive, à la hauteur de ton sentiment d'abandon. Cette flèche pour que je vienne, encore une fois, à toi. Lorsque cette lame affutée s'est enfoncée en toi, tes paroles ont retenti dans ma tête. Et j'ai compris. Mais, il était trop tard…Comme je regrette ma couardise…

Ravalant un sanglot, je me penche doucement et dépose un baiser sur ton front. Je m'éloigne de toi, encore. Mais, avant de quitter la salle de soins intensifs, je te lance un dernier regard, implorant… Faith, si tu m'entends, je t'en prie, laisses-moi m'excuser. Laisses-moi rattraper mes erreurs…Laisses-moi le temps regagner ta confiance…


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: il s'agit d'une traduction personnelle de la pétition qui circule en ce moment sur certaines fictions anglosaxonnes. Je vous demande la lire attentivement car il s'agit de l'avenir de plusieurs fictions qui sont en jeu. Je vous remercie_

Depuis le 4 juin, les Adminsitrateurs du site ont décidé de supprimer les fictions contenant des scènes à caractère sexuel ou d'une violence extrême. Je ne sais pas en ce qui vous concerne mais je pense personnellement que c'est stupide. Il existe des fictions magnifiques sur le site qui en contiennent un ou deux (voir trois) mais dont le scénario est tellement bien ficelé qu'on en oublie ce détail…

On ne peut pas/ doit pas supprimer une fiction de plus de 100 000 mots juste pour une scène explicite de 1000 mots tout au plus ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande à tous de lire cette pétition (jusqu'à la fin si possible), de la signer et de la reposter dans l'une de vos fictions. J'espère que si l'on fait assez de « boucan », tout reviendra à la normale. Merci…

Chère équipe qui modère notre site,

Plusieurs auteurs, ainsi que moi-même avons écrit et posté sur votre site depuis quelques années (pour certains) maintenant. Pour nombreux d'entre nous, cela nous a permis a prendre confiance en nos talents d'écrivains amateurs. Toutefois, nous avons appris que certaines histoires, que nous avons appris à aimer au fil de notre lecture, risquent d'être supprimé sans que leurs auteurs aient une chance de les rectifier.

Pour certains, cela signifie la perte définitive d'une histoire. Bien que je n'ai rien fait qui puisse aller à l'encontre de vos termes d'utilisation du site, plusieurs auteurs ne pourront jamais revenir sur leur fiction perdue sous sa forme originelle. En cela, je pense que cela mérite d'une « procédure de justice ». En effet, même si nous ne pouvons pas réclamer la possession d'un personnage (de série, de film, de livre, de comédie musicale…), ces histoires SONT et RESTENT LES NOTRES. Les détruire est tout simplement inexcusable.

Il est beaucoup plus facile d'ajouter une nouvelle catégorie « MA » (mature-adult) à l'échelle, d'ajouter des filtres parentaux ou même un simple avertissement pour membre libre qui lit les fictions présentes sur le site. Cette procédurei permettrait alors de supprimer les commentaires haineux (ou de les rendre illisible) ou restreindre ce genre d'histoires aux seuls membres ayant atteint la majorité. Alors, je me permets de vous poser la question suivante : POURQUOI UNE TELLE CHOSE N'A PAS ETE MISE EN PLACE DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ?

Si vous êtes inquiets à propos d'une fraude lors de l'enregistrement, alors mettez en place une renonciation de responsabilité appropriée à la situation. Vous serez ainsi à l'abri puisque vous avez prévenu et que ce sont LES PARENTS qui ne surveillent pas leurs enfants… Si cela est pour une raison personnelle, alors s'il vous plait, mettez les auteurs au courant et donnez leur une chance de supprimer l'histoire que vous trouvez offensante. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux et savons rester civils lorsque la situation est prise en main comme des adultes.

Bien que je ne sache pas si cette lettre trouvera des oreilles pour écouter ou des yeux pour lire, peut-être qu'elle ne restera que le fantôme d'une action essayant de prévenir toute catastrophe, je vous prie de comprendre la situation dans laquelle vous vous mettez en faisant cela. Vous risquez de perdre un GRAND nombre d'auteurs et par la même occasion vos bénéfices du fait de l'insuffisance de lecteurs qui s'en suivra.

A tous ceux qui sont d'accord avec ceci, merci de bien vouloir signer et l'envoyer au serveur principal. Peut-être que nous serons entendu…

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

Raiatea1


End file.
